Timeline
"before Hurons" * cca. 3000 PB - The Lenai Combine of Solar Systems is formed. Era of Hurons * 1565 PB - Hurons discovered by the Zrillac on Huron and Haron . Noted that the Hurons show great signs of intelligence, possessing laser based weaponry, space flight capabilities and strong government. * 1425 PB - 15,000 Hurons leave on two separate vessels in search of a more hospitable planet. * 1424 PB - Wulven created, and establishment of the Huron colony of Kasamar on the planet Kasamar. * 1300 PB - Phayboah conquered by Hurons under the self appointed Emperor Vuldak Dawes, establishing the Vuldak Empire. *'1287 PB' - Candir are discovered in Garridun system to have a sophisticated civilization, enter into galactic society independently. * 1243 PB - Small war between the Vuldak Empire and the Unified Gobian Defensive , resulting in the defeat of the Gobian race, and their insertion into the Vuldak Empire. * 1002 PB - Establishment of the Zrillac Weapons Co. A company ran by Zzith'ak Tuole , a Zrillac woman hell bent on creating the finest weapons and armor for her people and others for a hefty profit. * 965 PB - Kasamari begin to prosper by selling their various amounts of materials harvested from the planet to off world settlements. * 900 PB - Kasamar declared more rich than the planets Huron and Haron combined. * 899 PB - Heavy taxation on the planet Kasamar, leads to small revolts. *'850 PB' - Candir government finally loses the long-term cold war with Vuldaks and is absorbed. The Garridun system retains the label of the Warperate. * 888 PB - Revolts on Kasamar are put down. * 652 PB - ZWC begins shipping weapons and armor to the planet of Kasamar at no charge. * 500 PB - Vuldak Emperor Liam Nathan discovers hidden minerals still left on Huron. Begins harvesting, effectively draining the planet of all resources. * 422 PB - Gobians, Phayboans, Zrillac, Wulven and Hurons of Kasamar unite to form the Coalition of Free Sentients, or COFS, an organization based on promoting peace throughout the galaxy. The Candir Warperate and Lenai Combine approves of this, and supports COFS fully. * 337 PB - COFS first successful peace treaty between the Vuldak Empire and the Phayboan people. * 298 PB - Treaty broken, Vuldak infringe on Phayboah once more. * 243 PB - Mages discovered on Kasamar, Emperor Leslie Drahgan outlaws them. *'201 PB' - Group of Huron settlers leave Vuldak space, land on Quaraan and begin colonizing. * 200 PB - Mages College on Kasamar created by Gobian Fire Mage, Johaan Silverstein. *'198 PB' - Quaraan government cuts ties with Empire via the Treaty of Quaraan, becoming independent. * 185 PB - Kasmari Rebellion officially formed after Taxation and execution of mages sets them off, yet no attacks made. Backed by the rich Hurons of Kasamar. * 100 PB - First skirmish between Vuldak and Kasmari Rebellion over the planet of Haron. *'98 PB' - Vuldak Empire struggles to keep control of Garridun. * 85 PB - Zrillac Weapons Co. begin to charge the Kasmari, resulting in a profit gain on their over-priced weapons. * 62 PB - Kadlok Drahgan becomes Vuldak Emperor. Strikes a deal with the Candir and the Warperate becomes independent once more. * 49 PB - Gobians rise up and assault Vuldak forces on Goba Prime, resulting in a quick set of victories, which push the Vuldak back quite a bit. * 42 PB :*Fafinder Rohh is born on Leopalit. :*Mstislav Zakharov is born on Kainoss II. * 33 PB- Kasmari back the Gobian Army in the push from Goba Prime and Goba. * 31 PB - Raid over Okaer, ends with Kasmari victory. Cullen Archymm is born on board of Kasmari warship Requiem. * 29 PB - Sepp and Kira Dietrich are born. * 25 PB - Vuldak are pushed out of Goba Prime and Goba. * 15 PB - War begins between Kasmari and Vuldak Empire at the attack on Kasamar, in which the mages college is burned down. * 13 PB - Vuldak assert dominance by creating the galaxy's first Magical deterrence weapon called The "Mjolnir Project " * 12 PB - Zrillac declared neutral. * 7 PB - Victory at Goba (Vuldak - Carlisle Drahgan ) cripples Kasmari aerospace divisions even further. * 1 PB - Sawyer Graham promoted to Captain. After Bazuur * 0 AB - Battle of Bazuur, hundreds of casualties, few survivors. * 1 AB ** Shipment War begins and ends with the destruction of the Infernal and the death of Major Doyle Hadlee. *** Cullen Archymm promoted to Rear Admiral of the Kasmari Navy and assigned to the Fifth Kasmari Fleet. ** Siege of Phayboah, Savanto Chroakk leads an expedition into the Phayboan Wilds. Vuldak pushed out of Phayboah, Sawyer Graham captured. * 2 AB - Operation: Into the Dragon's Nest, the assault on Vuldak battlecruiser Dragon’s Nest over Bazuur to rescue Sawyer Graham. Category:Non-fiction Canon Category:Events